The Untold Story
by everlastingtrueromance
Summary: This is the secret story of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley's friendship and unrequited love after the war. Round 5 in the Quiditch competition. Prompts: Who is she and Winter


**The Untold Story **

Who is she was the same question everyone-in Hogwarts- seemed to be asking themselves. Draco Malfoy did not just date anyone. In fact he usually was seen canoodling with Pansy Parkinson, and had been since 4th year. Suddenly he was sneaking out to meet his so -called new secret girlfriend, and he was even being nicer. Draco and nice did not fit, he had always tortured the famous golden trio, and now he was being seen being nice to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hell he was being nicer to all the other houses, and that was not common for any _Slytherin._ He laughed at the idea of the rest of his house actually being nice. He didn't care to hang around his old mates anymore, well except for Blaise. The rest of the lot was still stuck up and believed in the stupid "purebloods are more superior to Half-blood and muggleborns" bullshit. He was sick of it!

Winter was when it all had changed, right after his mother's untimely demise, he started talking less and avoiding anyone and everyone at all costs. That was until she decided to do something about it. Her! The same girl whose family he made fun of because they weren't rich like his family. Her, with her fiery red hair, and stubborn brown eyes, and the famous temper her entire family was famous for. She was force to be reckoned with. He wasn't sure why she cared in the first place, he assumed that she just felt bad for him, she was very kind even to those undeserving of it. She was especially benevolent towards him, even when he was a complete and utter git to her. Here she was trying to get him to talk about it his mother's death, because she had also recently lost her brother Fred, so she knew what the feeling was a like sort of. He would not talk to her, he kept saying things about how she was just as annoying and pathetic as her little brother, and had hoped that she would leave after that, but she was stubborn and would not leave until she could get him to talk to her about his mother.

Eventually he began to open up more towards her, started telling her that he was sorry about the past, and that he was only doing what he had been raised to do. He told her that he never believed in what his father and the rest of the death eaters stood for. He told her about his mother, and how she was the only one who actually cared for him, she did everything she could to protect him; she even tried to convince Lucius to not let him become a death eater. She couldn't stand the woman her sister had become; she was evil and completely insane. Ginny listened to everything, and she never judged him even when he started to cry on her shoulder. She rocked him back in her arms, and told him that it wasn't his fault, and that she forgiven him a very longtime ago. She had told him that she always knew that there was good inside him, it just took a while for it to be shown.

They became fast friends after that day; they shared the hopes and their dreams with one another. They he began to tell each other things that that they had never shared with anyone one else. Draco began to fall in love with her more and more each day, and he had hoped that she was feeling the same. He even actually had begun to like Harry Potter and the rest of his trio, but he still wanted Ginny to be in love with him and not Harry. Who had he been kidding thought, everyone knew that Ginny Weasely had been in love with Harry Potter since she had first met him on the train in _Diagon Alley._ There was no way she was going to stop loving the savior of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world, he was a hero, and Draco was nothing but a criminal trying to change his cruel past. Still he thought that she might someday feel the same, the fact that she could just simply spend so much time with him, after what he had done to her family, friends, and herself meant that there was always hope. She was simply breathtaking, everything about her he loved. He started to becoming friends with the rest of the school.

He even found himself becoming fond of Luna Lovegood, and he had always thought she was just one light bulb short of too many, but in truth she was actually quite brilliant, and he enjoyed their talks. However not nearly as much as his conversations with Ginny, but it was still very nice that he could have another female friend to talk to. Then he actually became friends with the entire golden trio, they also forgave him for what he had done in the past, although Ron was a little slow to forgive him, he and Draco eventually became close mates. Try as he might, Draco could not help that he was beginning to fall even more so for Ginny. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to tell her how he felt though, so he continued to keep it to himself, he would rather never know how Ginny truly felt about him, that way nothing would ever change, and he would always have his best friend.

He hated seeing her and Harry kissing, or even just holding hands and whispering to each other. Harry came to him one day, explaining to Draco that he was going to propose to Ginny, and he wanted him to be his best man. Draco of course smiled politely, like the good mate he was, and told Harry he would be honored to be his best man. It was true, he was very happy that Harry would even consider yet ask him to be the best man at his wedding. He was happy for Ginny; she deserved to be with the one she loved, because she was a good person who deserved her own happy ending. Unlike he who knew he would never know true happiness without Ginny in his life, even if it was just as his best friend, it was better than a life without Ginny.

He would never be the one she spent the rest of eternity with, or the one who was the mother of his children, she would always just be his sister and nothing more. He watched her walk down the Isle looking like a fucking angel, and knowing that would never be able to kiss those rose lips, or hold her in his arms and whisper his love to her. Instead he watched he declare he love to his best mate, holding in the tears, and pretending to be happy about this day. Deep down he was happy for her, because he loved her, and the only thing that was mattered to him was that she was happy. Deep down his heart was breaking as he watched the new couple twirling in each other's arms. Finally when it was his turn to dance with beautiful bride, he was able to hold her in his arms one last time. He finally confessed his feelings for her. He told her that he was happy for her and that he had always loved her but not the way he knew she loved him. He told her that he had been in love with her for a long time and that wouldn't ruin her chance of happiness. Draco told her that he was leaving tonight and that she would probably not see him for a long time, and that chances were she probably would never see or hear from him ever again. He kissed her forehead, and left her before she could say anything to him.

Draco went to home with a plan. His last thoughts were of Ginny and how he wished that she could have loved him, and finally he would no longer have to feel the pain of the heart break. That night Draco Malfoy went to his bedroom and magically hung himself with one of his ties.

That next morning was how Ginny found him, pale and lifeless hanging from the ceiling, her best friend was gone.


End file.
